


Need

by ToxicTraitor



Series: Use Somebody [10]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: I'm not sure what tags to add, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis angers the Professor and Yuuya begins to feel a desperate need for someone. (My summaries are horrible..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope this chapter makes sense.
> 
> I'm sorry for the explicit rating but I want to be on the safe side with this chapter.
> 
> I apologize if anything is out of order, if you think I should add any additional tags, please tell me.  
> Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors.
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> ~Toxic

When Yuuya woke up, he was back in his bed again.  He lay there for a moment feeling confused as the memory of what had just happened began to wash over him.

            He had been with Reiji.  He could remember that.  After that, everything else was nothing but a blur. 

            Yuuto had taken over.  Yuuya could remember that too.  Yuuto had taken over to spare him of having to spend another night with Reiji.  As relieved as Yuuya felt to have no memories of what had happened between him and Reiji last night, he couldn’t help but wonder what had happened and whether or not Yuuto had enjoyed it at all.

            _“Yuuto?”_ Yuuya called.  He wasn’t sure whether the boy that shared his body would answer.

Yuuto stirred quietly.  He felt drained from last night’s experience.  He hadn’t been in full control but taking Yuuya’s place had used up most of the energy he had been saving.

_“Thank you, Yuuto,”_ Yuuya smiled softly, _“I’ve forgiven you for what you’ve done.  I know you regret it but it’s okay now.  I can forgive you,”_

Yuuto kept quiet.  He felt glad that Yuuya could find it in his heart to forgive him but that didn’t change anything.  He had hurt Yuuya and he could do it again.  He was a horrible person.

_“Yuuto?”_ Yuuya called again, _“Are you there?”_

_“I’m here, Yuuya.  I’m just tired,”_ Yuuto sighed.

_“From last night?  Was it that bad?”_ Yuuya wondered.

It wasn’t that bad.  In fact, if Yuuto were being honest with himself, he had enjoyed it.  He enjoyed being with Reiji.  He liked the way that Reiji could make him feel.  He felt alive again instead of just a soul sharing Yuuya’s body.

            _“You enjoyed it?”_ Yuuya asked, _“Really?”_

When there was no answer, Yuuya sat up in his bed.  He looked out the window.  The sun was high in the sky so Yuuya guessed that it must be around noon.  He had slept for most of the day when he should be out looking for Yuzu.

            _“I_ did _enjoy it,”_ Yuuto finally admitted, _“I won’t hurt you again, Yuuya.  I’ll stay away from him if that’s what you want,”_

For a moment, Yuuya wasn’t sure how to respond.  There were things he admired about Reiji but Reiji paled in comparison to his feelings for Shun.

            Shun.  Yuuya missed him so much that it hurt. 

            _“Yuuto, what was it like when you and Shun were…”_ Yuuya trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

            Yuuto hesitated for a moment before he answered, _“It was amazing.  It was all I ever wanted.  I’ve loved Shun for years and when he finally wanted me too, I was so happy.  I knew he didn’t really love me but I didn’t care,”_ Yuuto paused, _“I think I’ve hurt him.  I took advantage of him when he was desperate.  I knew he wasn’t thinking straight and I thought I finally had a chance to show him how much I love him.  He never loved me like that but I was selfish for more,”_

            Yuuya was silent as he listened.  He knew how much Shun regretted what had happened that first night. 

            _“He kept coming back,”_ Yuuto mumbled quietly, _“He kept coming back but he never looked me in the eyes.  He stopped saying my name the way he used to.  I thought I was winning him but I was pushing him away.  I wonder if he even misses me now that I’m gone.  Maybe he feels relieved.  I know I do,”_

            _“Do you miss him?”_ Yuuya asked.

            _“I do,” Yuuto smiled, “He’s my friend after all.  I know you miss him more than I do,_ though,”

Yuuya did miss him.  Part of him wondered how his heart could still be beating after all the people he had lost.  He could only hope that he would find Yuzu soon.

            _“I can make you feel better, Yuuya,”_ Yuuto offered, _“I’m not Shun and I may not be as… talented as Reiji but I should suffice,”_

            It took Yuuya a moment to catch up with what Yuuto was proposing.  When he did he felt his cheeks fill with blood.

            _“Just lean back,”_ Yuuto instructed, _“I’ll do the rest,”_

Yuuya followed the other boy’s instructions.  He leaned back and closed his eyes.  He wasn’t sure what Yuuto had in mind.  After all, they shared one body.  How much could Yuuto possibly do?

            _“If you need me to stop,”_ Yuuto murmured as he unzipped Yuuya’s pants, _“Just tell me,”_

            Yuuya had trouble keeping quiet as Yuuto touched him in all the right places with his-their hand.  He covered his mouth with his free hand to try and keep quiet.  He bit hard into his thumb as Yuuto continued to stroke him.

            Yuuya’s mind travelled back to thoughts of Shun.  Yuuya wondered what it would feel like to have Shun’s hand where Yuuto’s-his was.  This time he couldn’t hold back his moan.

            He considered asking Yuuto to stop.  He didn’t see a point in going any further.  Yuuto wasn’t Shun.  Yuuto wasn’t what he wanted.  Yuuto wasn’t what he wanted but Yuuya couldn’t bear the idea of asking him to stop.  He _needed_ Yuuto to continue, he _needed_ Yuuto to touch him.

            Yuuto wasn’t Shun, he wasn’t even close but it felt nice to have his hand-their hand stroking him.  It banished away all those horrible memories of Reiji and replaced them all with heat and skilled fingers. 

Yuuya squirmed as Yuuto sent another wave of heat throughout his body.  His body ached for Yuuto’s touch.  Yuuya tried to bite back a whine as Yuuto moaned his name.

            When it was over, another moan had found its way out of Yuuya’s mouth.  For a moment, he lay trembling in his bed.  He could hear Yuuto panting for air.  He had enjoyed this too.

            _“Too much?”_ Yuuto wondered, breathlessly.  He could feel everything that Yuuya was feeling and it was hard to think straight.

            Yuuya shook his head in response.  He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed what Yuuto had done but part of him felt guilty for what had just happened. 

            Yuuya questioned his feelings for Yuuto.  The other boy was quite attractive in his own right.  It wasn’t wrong for Yuuya to want him, that was natural wasn’t it? 

            No, Yuuya’s feelings for Yuuto went beyond just simple attraction.  It went beyond any sort of love he had ever felt.  Even the way he felt for Shun couldn’t compare to how he felt for Yuuto.

            Yuuya couldn’t understand it but there was something about Yuuto that he needed desperately.

 

            Serena hated working with Shingo.  There wasn’t one part of his personality that Serena liked.  She wouldn’t have paired up with him for the day if Reiji hadn’t assigned them together.  She much rather work with Yuuya or Shun.

            Shingo had been nagging her again and bragging about his father when Dennis showed up.  Serena prepared for the worst.  Dennis could no longer be trusted and Serena refused to let him catch her off guard.

            Dennis was breathless as he began to speak, “I found… I found Y-Yuzu,”

            “Yuzu?” Serena asked, “Where is she?”

            “She’s right over here, Serena,” Dennis breathed, “Shingo; you should go find the others,”

            “The others?” Shingo protested, “ _I_ should be the one to find Yuzu.  Serena can go find the others,”

            “Yuzu trusts Serena,” Dennis held his hands up defensively, “It would be better if she went,”

            “Fine, but I’m the one that found her,” Shingo muttered to himself before he ran off to look for Reiji.

            “Follow me, Serena,” Dennis said.

            Serena followed him; all her earlier concerns of him had evaporated.  All she could think of was saving Yuzu.  She owed Yuzu everything and she couldn’t let anything happen to Yuzu.  She had to help her.

            Dennis enjoyed the look he saw in Serena’s eyes when she realized that she had been tricked.  He could see a mix of rage and fear as it dawned on her that Yuzu had never been there in the first place.

            Dennis smiled to himself once he had Serena in his arms.  She had put up a fight but she was still no match for him.  All these years of training, but the Professor still kept her soft.  She just didn’t have the same strength that he had.

            Dennis decided to check on Yuuri once to see whether or not that duel of his had ended.  My, what a sight it was to see.  Poor Yuuri had passed out from the fight.  Maybe he was never as strong as he liked to pretend.

            Dennis threw Yuuri over his shoulder and carefully balanced Serena in his arms.  He looked around for the boy that Yuuri had dueled but he was nowhere in sight.  Oh well, that just meant that there was less to clean up.

            Three down, now just one more to go.  He would drop Serena and Yuuri off with the Professor then he would find out a way to convince Shun to follow him to Academia.

 

Shun was a lot softer than he looked.  That was something Reiji had learned during the time he had spent with him.  Shun’s eyes were sharp and his tongue could be even sharper but everything else about him was incredibly soft.

            “When this is all over,” Shun sighed.  He was half asleep, “I want you to buy a nice house for Ruri.  It doesn’t have to be big.  It just has to be nice,”

            “I’ll buy her a house if it you make you happy,” Reiji promised as he kissed Shun’s shoulder.

            “After I save her,” Shun paused for a moment, “I want you to erase my memories.  I don’t want to remember anything.  You can replace my memories with whatever you want; I don’t care what they are.  I don’t want to remember Heartland or Academia… or Yuuya,”

            “What about your sister?  Do you want me to erase her from your memories too?”

            “Yes,” Shun murmured quietly, “She would be better off without me,”

            “If that’s what you want, Shun,” Reiji smiled as he continued to trail kisses down Shun’s back.

            Shun shuddered once, a leftover tremble from what he and Reiji had just done.  Reiji planted another kiss against Shun’s neck to make the boy tremble again.  He laughed quietly when Shun did.

            Shun was all his, just the way Reiji had wanted it.  Whether or not Shun loved him… that didn’t matter anymore.  Soon he would force Shun to love him by filling his head with false memories.

            Still, Reiji couldn’t help but fall for temptation.  Even with Shun right here, ready to do anything at all for him, he still wanted Yuuya.

            There was something about Yuuya that Reiji couldn’t explain.  In a way, Yuuya was Shun’s exact opposite.  Yuuya looked so soft and sweet but once they were tangled together on a mattress, some rougher and hungrier part of Yuuya came alive.

            Reiji’s head spun as he thought of Yuuya’s kisses that were filled with teeth.  Yuuya’s hands felt rough and hard against his skin.  Everything about Yuuya felt exciting and new.  Reiji couldn’t help but want more and more.

            He wanted them both.  He wanted Yuuya and Shun all at once.  He didn’t want to choose one over the other, he wanted them both.  He wanted them together in his bed with him so he could experience Shun’s softness and Yuuya’s roughness at the same time.

            He had seen them together before.  He had cameras in as many corners as he felt he needed.  He had to keep an eye on all his lancers after all.  He had seen Yuuya and Shun every single night they had spent together.

            Most nights, they would do nothing but sleep.  Yuuya would curl up into Shun’s side and Shun would wrap an arm around Yuuya’s waist.  Other nights were more interesting.  Reiji couldn’t deny how jealous he felt when he watched them together. 

            There was something about the way that Shun looked at Yuuya.  Reiji couldn’t quite place it.  Was it love?  Was it lust?  Whatever it was, Reiji wondered why Shun didn’t look at him the same way.

            The way that Shun’s fingers would trail along Yuuya’s waist.  The way that Yuuya moaned Shun’s name.  The way that Yuuya glowed and blushed under Shun’s touch.  The way that Shun would sigh Yuuya’s name.  Reiji wanted all of that. 

            He wanted Shun to sigh his name and to have Shun’s fingers brushing gently against his skin.  He wanted Yuuya to moan his name and to make him fidget and squirm.  He wanted them both.

           

When Dennis arrived at the Professor’s door with Serena, he felt ecstatic.  He was such a genius.  Just look at him, he had captured Yuzu and Serena all on his own.  He deserved a round of applause for all his hard work.

            Dennis was sure that when the Professor saw Serena in his arms that the Professor would crack a smile or maybe even chuckle.  He was wrong.  The Professor didn’t even blink an eye when he saw his student in Dennis’ arms.

            “Where is this Kurosaki Shun?” the Professor asked impatiently, “Do you know how important he is?”

            “I promise I’m working on it, Professor,” Dennis laughed nervously, “He’s a little hard to catch,”

            “Hard to catch?” the Professor fumed, “You will not get your promotion until he is here in Academia.  Do you understand that?”

            Dennis nodded.

            “Good.  Treat him well, too.  I can’t have him injured or anything of that sort,”

            “Professor,” Dennis wondered, “Why do you want him?  Isn’t he nothing more than the Xyz scum you asked us to annihilate?”

            “He’s more than that,” the Professor explained, “If he will make her happy, then I will give him to her.  She refuses to eat or sleep because of him,”

            Dennis couldn’t help but wonder who this mysterious person could be.  He didn’t have the chance to meet her the last time he was here.  She sounded important to the Professor, whoever she was. 

            “I’ll do whatever you ask, Professor.  Would you like me to do anything else for you?” Dennis said with a bow.

            “Just keep yourself hidden.  I don’t need any unwanted attention,”

            “Yes, Professor,”


End file.
